


Leveraging Position

by HastaLux



Series: Leverage [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kylo Ren, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HastaLux/pseuds/HastaLux
Summary: Finding his position threatened, Hux makes a creative bid to keep his power intact. It doesn't go the way he thinks.





	Leveraging Position

The stims are wearing off. Hux is aware, dimly, that he has been very expressly forbidden by his doctor from taking a sixth consecutive dose because it will almost definitely give him a heart attack. Hux has been awake for… hm. He isn’t quite sure. Since _Starkiller_ \- no, just after, he did manage to sleep an hour or two before the fleet reached D’Qar. He was needed to transport Ren, to man the bridge. He was already one dose in when that insufferable pilot decided to play his idiotic games, for whatever it gained him. Though the thought of all those bombers destroyed gave him some pleasure, it wasn’t quite worth the cost of the _Fulminatrix._

He stayed awake through the chase, alert, in control. He stayed awake through the slicing of the _Supremacy,_ through his own brain beginning to react too slowly, his missed opportunity to blast a matched pair of holes through Ren’s skull while he was down. Through Crait, when the new Supreme Leader _insisted_ he come along. 

He had arrived back on his own shift, which meant another bridge rotation. He should remain for another hour. He’s made it this long. Yet there is also a growing, very real risk that he will collapse in front of the bridge officers. Hux cannot let them see him that weak. He turns to Peavey. “You have the bridge.” He doesn’t have to explain himself, even if the few eyes that glance his way wonder. Let Peavey think he’s won something. Hux can put him in his place later. 

The walk to his quarters feels like a free-fall. 

Things are spinning by the time he gets into his quarters and closes the door. He bends to get his boots off, tips, and finds himself toppled onto the ground. “Shit.” His body is revolting. Without the stims, certain biological survival mechanisms are kicking in. Namely, that he has to be asleep. Immediately. “Come on-” he tries to order his limbs. He can’t get up. His legs won’t hold him. He tries to crawl to the couch, that’s closer than the bed, he can fall asleep with his boots on, he doesn’t care anymore-

He passes out on the floor.

When he awakens again, he can feel the vibration of heavy boots on the floor. His mind is still fogged, it takes him a bit to realize why this is a problem. He is on the floor- his own floor, fine. _His own floor._ So why is someone else in his quarters?

His eyes snap open, palms hit the floor to press him up with speed, his body already accessing some long-dormant combat training-

Whatever progress he makes toward rising is stilled by the sudden press of a boot into his back, shoving him back into the floor. “Now now, general.” The voice makes his lip curl up in disdain, his still-gloved fingers curl into fists. _Ren._ His instincts shift his tactics. Ren cannot be dealt with by force. _At least not while he’s conscious._ He forces his clenched hands to uncurl. “You’ve made a bit of a mess of yourself, haven’t you?”

Hux’s brow furrows and he risks turning his face up to glare sideways at Ren, who is looming above him, unmasked. The confusion must be writ on his face, as Ren clarifies. “You, who keep every crease so crisp, have slept in your own rumpled uniform, on the _floor,_ for… sixteen hours, I believe.”

 _Sixteen hours._ He’d missed most of a bridge cycle. The panic is instant, and he tries to press up again.

The boot presses back. “Did I say you could move?” Hux eyes him from the floor. Ren stares back. 

Hux evaluates his options. He needs to extricate himself from this position. He also needs to piss rather urgently, which is something he imagines Ren can sense if all that garbage about reading minds is true. His tongue darts out, wets his lips. He opts for deference. Deference is usually safe. “May I use the refresher?”

Ren considers him for a long moment, then he retracts the boot. “You may.”

Hux wills himself not to run, not to close the door with such speed that it feels like he’s hiding. His mind tries to process while he resolves his other more base need. The most obvious matter, of course, is why Ren is lurking in his quarters in the first place. He has previously managed to parry off Ren’s irksome presence with the need to attend to his own duties. Ren seems to understand that there are matters Hux tends to that Ren has no interest in. 

He finishes, takes a moment to straighten out his uniform, washes his hands, puts his gloves back on. When the door opens again he hopes he looks far more composed. 

Ren is stalking about, his eyes on Hux as soon as he is out of the refresher. Hux turns away, aiming for his closet, selecting a fresh uniform. “What are you doing?” Ren asks in his low, slightly predatory sort of way.

“You said I was asleep for sixteen hours. That means it is currently my bridge shift, and I must oversee things before they become an utter disaster in my absence.”

“No.”

Hux’s hand pauses, holding a fresh uniform jacket, halfway off the hanger. “No?”

“You overtaxed yourself. You will not report to the bridge today.”

A leather-gloved hand is curling tightly around the hanger. Hux can feel the twitch of the strain _not_ to tell Kylo Ren to sod off in the corner of his jaw. “Is that an order?”

Ren steps closer, through the door to his sitting area to the bedroom. Hux may have miscalculated his tactics. Having Ren cut off that door feels like a much more personal invasion. And much more threatening. “I am Supreme Leader, aren’t I? Everything I say is an order.”

Hux turns and gently parts his other uniform jackets, puts the selected one away, all neat and orderly, tries to use the calmness of it to slow his escalating heartbeat. “What would you have me do, if not oversee the bridge?”

The knight- the _Supreme Leader_ , Hux corrects himself- shifts his weight. Hux narrows his eyes. “I need you to make an announcement to the Order, regarding my position,” Ren says eventually.

“You do not wish to make the announcement yourself?”

He watches Ren’s lips, so wide and expressive compared to the image he cultivated of himself, part, close, and part again. “I think they will be more receptive if it comes from you.”

Hux feels slightly relieved. This, he can work with. He can see the words already forming before him, he can likely even leverage more position for himself, make those loyal to the Order see him as the one in control, Ren as figurehead. Easily. “Very well.” He moves toward Ren, expecting the man to step aside so he can pass through. Ren does not. “I… usually write my speeches at my desk….”

“You won’t be doing it right now.”

Hux retreats a step. His heart picks back up its pounding. “Very well.” He waits. Ren waits as well. Hux runs his tongue over his teeth. “What else?”

Ren leans against the doorway. “Did you know, when you collapsed, that it is the calmest your mind has ever been in the time I’ve known you?” Hux folds his arms across his chest and sighs internally, bracing himself for some Force-related nonsense. 

“Presumably I have slept on other occasions.”

“Yes, but you don’t _really_ sleep, do you? You have this sort of…” Ren twirls a finger in the air. “Static. Your mind is like static. The buzz is constant. I hadn’t even realized I was used to hearing it until it shut off.” Hux remains wary. He can’t tell where Ren is going with this. “I thought at first one of your subordinates had finally knifed you- don’t give me that look, I know it does happen, it’s a way to rise in the ranks.” Hux huffs indignantly. They wouldn’t knife him. Probably. “Then I realized it was all your doing. You and your… wakefulness aids.” 

Hux bristles. “Yes, well. Some of us were needed to ensure the continued running of this operation.”

“They almost killed you.” It sounds accusatory. Hux isn’t sure how to take that.

“I’m very familiar with the allotted dosage.”

“Your ‘allotted dosage’ is well over the recommended limit.”

“Did you also gain a medical degree while you were getting yourself stitched up?” Hux can feel that he is overstepping as he lets the venom in his words fly, but he pushes anyway half-expecting to be thrown against the wall as soon as the words exit his mouth. Ren seems to have this effect on him, and so far it has always gained him some form of bruise.

Instead, Ren strides toward him and grasps the front of Hux’s jacket. “You have a real problem with your mouth, general.” Hux swallows. Ren reaches up with his other hand, cupping Hux’s chin with his gloved hand, pressing his thumb over Hux’s lips as he tilts Hux’s face up the scant amount he needs to look Ren in the eyes. “For someone who makes so many pretty speeches, it’s almost as though you have no control over your words at all.” A flush starts to spread up Hux’s neck, along his cheeks- he curses it in his mind as he feels the heat of it. _A physiological reaction, nothing more._ His hands are fists again, the leather making the faintest sound as his nails press hard into his palm. Hux wills his hands to stop it, shoves them behind his back into ‘at-ease’ since they will not behave. He _cannot_ get into a fist fight with Ren. It must be the after-effects of the stims that make his body think it’s even plausible, though a part of him is proud that his fight-or-flight instincts lean toward fight even where Ren is concerned. Ren’s thumb presses against him harder, Hux takes a step backwards but Ren has a firmer grip on Hux’s jaw than he thought- still, he keeps his teeth clenched, because if he doesn’t that thumb will end up in his mouth. “I am going to ask you a question, general,” Ren says, drawing imperceptibly closer. “And I want you to look at me when you answer it.”

As Ren’s thumb is still pressed into his lips yet he also seems to want a response, Hux settles for a terse nod.

“How badly do you want to take my place?”

The thumb lifts. Hux runs his tongue over his teeth, the span of skin where his lips were pressed in still buzzing in Ren’s wake. There is no way he can answer this. It had to be a trap. Didn’t it? Perhaps Ren finally means to kill him. Yet his self-preservation instincts will not let him fall, not yet. “I am not plotting against you, if that’s your worry.” Not _currently,_ anyway. In this particular moment in time. 

“That does not answer the question.”

Hux licks his lips. “I am ambitious, Supreme Leader, but I have not-”

“Lie.” Ren’s leather-clad thumb is suddenly on his tongue, and he bites down out of instinct against the intrusion, his hands lashing around to grasp Ren’s tunic and shove him away, though he only gets as far as grasping the heavy dark fabric before he realizes what he’s doing. He sees the edge of Ren’s lip curl and slowly opens his jaw so he won’t be clamping down so hard- he doesn’t need to get a lightsaber to the gut. Hux will find a way to turn this is his favor. He always does. “You see, I need your words to be useful to me. You aren’t being useful when you you’re running yourself ragged on stims. And you aren’t being useful when you lie to me.” 

“I’m uthful!” Hux manages around the thumb, indignant despite himself. Ren pulls it back slightly. “The bridge would collapse without me.”

“True.” Ren’s thumb has moved to toy with his lower lip, tracing back and forth along the slick interior before it exits and slides wetness across his cheek. “But we would be in the same position if _you_ collapse. As you did. So. I think I shall confine you to your quarters until you are fully weaned off the stims.”

Hux gasps in horror. “That could take months!”

Ren shrugs. “Perhaps. Someone else might find their usefulness in that time. Peavey is certainly eager.”

“No.” Hux swallows the urge to beg. “You can’t leave them to their own devices for that long. You need me.”

“A healthy iteration of you.”

“What do you want? What do you need me to do to keep my position?” Hux’s voice is even but he is scrambling. Bitterly, he acknowledges that Ren is partially correct- he is sure coming down off such a high dosage has done no favors for his current mental acumen. He needs something to hold onto. He reaches into the archives of his mind, running through past tense scenarios with superiors and tactics he has used to get his way, diverse and tailored to so many different individuals, though he has never been able to read Ren like he can other people. Still, Ren came to his quarters, alone, because he felt Hux had collapsed. Because he was… concerned? Concern means a personal interest. That could make things far easier. Hux has strategies for that too. 

He brings up one of his hands to Ren’s where it lingers on his cheek and draws it back toward his mouth. He’s not overly fond of the taste of leather but he will _sell this,_ dammit. He flicks his tongue and licks along the thumb of Ren’s glove, brazenly meeting Ren’s eye when he kisses it softly. Ren watches him with an even expression as he takes the thumb back into his mouth and lavishes attention over it, stroking it with his tongue in varying patterns.

He reaches his other hand up toward Ren’s face, drawing a finger over his cheek, trying to assess if Ren would be interested in kissing- not all his liaisons had been, especially not those that he reported to. He imagined there was some sense of morality for them in refraining from kissing, as though that made the act any less intimate. Hux personally didn’t care much either way.

But Ren’s hand catches his wrist. Hux releases Ren’s thumb from his mouth with a soft pop, cautious of what this shift means. Perhaps he has miscalculated. Perhaps Ren will just kill him. He can’t be quite sure.

“You think I want you in a uniform you’ve worn for days and then slept in?” Ren grabs him by the shoulder and spins him toward the refresher, pushing him off with a light shove. “Bathe yourself.”

Hux notes that this is not a refusal of his tacit offer. “Very well.” He will also agree that he does in fact need a shower. And this will give him time to plan further. 

He closes the door to the refresher and strips down, glad to be doing so when he realizes how much sweat had soaked into his undershirt over the last few days, the scent fortunately deadened by the heavy fabric of his uniform. He tosses it into the laundry bin and starts the water- a privilege he has, as a high ranking officer, the troopers and junior officers are all relegated to sonics. The water feels wonderful, as does the feeling of soap against his skin. But he cannot use this time only for leisure. He has to consider Ren. If he is susceptible to sex as a means of influence, Hux is extremely willing to leverage that. That could be a direct route to Grand Marshall- though he mustn’t dwell on that too much, not yet. He has to deal with the situation at hand first. 

So. What would Ren like? Hux adds the boot on his back, the thumb in his mouth to his growing mental file. He’s dominant, probably. He has had some experience with more domineering types, at least those like to hear their own praises sung, he can probably come up with something suitable if that will appease Ren- he does have a gift with words, even if Ren thinks he can’t control them. Would Ren wish to fuck him? It’s possible. Hux redirects his cleaning efforts to prep he has not done in ages- not since he’s had his own command, has hasn’t had time for that sort of liaison. But he does nothing in half-measures. If he’s going to do this, he will be fully ready for every possibility. 

When he exits the shower he dries off and reaches for his robe, which is… not on the door. Right. Normally he grabs it on his way into the refresher, but Ren has interrupted his routine. This is a pity, as Hux looks fairly sensual in that robe. It is hard to make an enticing appearance in a towel but he’ll have to make do, loosely wrapping it about his waist. He also forgoes his usual hair products- his prior experience on his knees has indicated that people tend to wring his hair, and there’s no sense in styling it only to have it immediately mussed.

When he exits the lights in his quarters are at zero. “Lights forty,” he says, frowning. There is no sign of Ren. Has he left? “Ren?”

He doesn’t sense Ren until the man is already in his personal space, at his back with one hand wrapping under his arm and up to his throat, the other resting on his hip. Hux lets out a surprised, undignified, gasping yelp, his hands closing over Ren’s arm in an instinctual effort to get him off- though Ren doesn’t close his hand too tightly over his throat, he just holds it there, letting Hux quiver in the assumption that he is probably about to get choked. Hux tries to rein himself in. Ren isn’t choking him. Not yet, anyway. He also notes that Ren is still fully clothed, even his gloves remain on. So much for eagerly awaiting his offer. _Where the kriff was he hiding, behind the door?_

Hux swallows. _Remember, deference. There is much to be gained here._ “Supreme Leader?” His voice is a bit higher than he would like, but it’s just a physiological reaction to surprise, he reminds himself. He feels Ren pull him back so the base of his skull is resting against Ren’s shoulder and he can feel the heat of Ren’s breath against his ear.

“General.” Ren’s voice rumbles low, even more predatory than usual. “Are you planning to be useful?”

“Would you like to use me, sir?” He doesn’t think he meant to say sir, but it comes out all the same.

Ren makes a hmming noise that Hux hopes is appreciative. “You bit me, general.”

Hux flushes. “I was startled. My sincere apologies, Supreme Leader.”

The same hmming noise, and Hux feels Rens lips brush his earlobe. He continues lower in the same way, not quite a kiss but close, until he reaches the span of flesh joining Hux’s neck and shoulder. His tongue laps a span over the muscle, his free hand sliding up Hux’s abs to his chest, and though Hux is loathe to admit it, it does feel rather nice. He tilts his neck open further, letting Ren continue… whatever this was. Foreplay. He had fully expected to simply be ordered, one way or the other, onto his knees, so the idea that he might get some pleasure out of this himself is a nice surprise.

Ren carves through his peaceful enjoyment by biting down into his shoulder, hard, his own arms pinning Hux’s in place so when he strains in response he can’t break away from it. Hux shouts in surprise and pain before he regains enough composure to grit his teeth and simply groan with his mouth closed. It’s dizzying, the way it hurts and sets off flutterings of pleasure down to his cock all at once. Ren might be drawing blood, with how hard he’s going, either way Hux is certain he’s going to have a hell of a bruise. 

He pants when Ren finally unclamps his jaws, strands of hair falling across his eyes when his head slumps forward. “Had enough already?” Ren says huskily in his ear.

Hux sets his jaw and glances back. “I can handle whatever use you find for me.”

“Can you now.” That tone sounds very, very dangerous. Hux feels a pang of uncertainty that he quashes. He has always done whatever he needed to ensure his position. He’s not about to stop now.

“Yes,” he growls back at Ren.

“Mmm.” The hand that isn’t about Hux’s throat slides down and flicks the towel, sending it cascading down around Hux’s ankles. Despite knowing this was coming Hux suddenly feels rather exposed. Ren’s hand slides down into the trail of red hair and Hux feels himself respond, moving toward hardness in anticipation before Ren’s hand even reaches his cock. He shudders when Ren’s alarmingly large hand wraps about him and strokes gently, more toying than anything else. Hux should have expected it when the hand about his throat begins to press down.

The panic is immediate, but Ren’s grip is firm. Hux can feel himself reddening, his eyes watering as struggles to breath. One of his hands wraps Ren’s wrist while the other reaches back and clutches at the fabric of Ren’s tunic.

When Ren finally lets go Hux is seeing stars and his cheeks are wet. His knees buckle but Ren is holding him up, still tenderly caressing his now furiously hard and leaking cock. “General?” he murmurs into Hux’s ear.

“Fuck you, Ren,” Hux says hoarsely. 

“Not quite.” Hux just catches the flick of Ren’s fingers in the corner of his vision, then finds himself sailing through the air and landing hard on the bed. He rolls onto his back and rises up on his elbows to watch Ren’s stalking approach, breathing deeply to regain some measure of his self-control. It has never occurred to him before to wish to see Ren without his clothes on, but he’s turned on enough now to seriously consider if he could tear that thick leather belt off with his teeth, and the sight of Ren slowly removing his own gloves is downright pornographic. Ren should want some form of gratification for himself soon, shouldn’t he? And Hux is admittedly growing curious to see what Ren has hiding below his tunic. Just because his sexual encounters usually had ulterior motives didn’t mean they couldn’t be enjoyable as well.

Ren beckons and Hux is yanked off his elbows, sliding to the edge of the bed. While he normally didn’t care for the way Ren- or Snoke, for that matter- would casually toss him about when displeased, in this instance it was… arousing. Strange. 

More arousing still was the sight of Ren kneeling at the end of the bed, his hands tracing their way up Hux’s thighs. Hux’s mind short-circuited. This isn’t how these scenarios went. Someone had the power, and someone had something to gain, and based on his assessment of this situation Ren shouldn’t be the one on his knees. This was- this was-

He clamps his mouth closed around a groan when Ren’s tongue flicks out and touches the base of his shaft. Ren must still hear the little restrained noise, however, as his eyes meet Hux’s brazenly and Hux just see the edge of a smirk past his own cock. _Dammit._ He didn’t want Ren thinking he was getting anything out of this other than ensuring he wouldn’t lose any standing by taking a ridiculous _medical leave_ , or whatever Ren wished to call it. 

Still. Watching Ren lap him was _exceedingly_ pleasurable. It put him in mind of fantasies he’d had involving himself in the Supreme Leader’s throne, and Ren grovelling before him- though those hadn’t been particularly sexual in nature and more often than not ended with him shooting Ren in the head, which he supposed was an alternative sort of gratification. 

He looked back up to Ren’s eyes, which were now darker. Dangerous. The smirk was gone.

Hux felt a little nervous. Surely the man couldn’t truly read minds?

Ren took him into his mouth fully in one sudden dive, his nails dragging along Hux’s hips, and Hux yelps. Ren’s being rough about it, sucking harder than necessary, and Hux finds himself clawing into the sheets, his back arched and toes curling, suddenly unable to form a coherent thought. “Kriff- kriffing- fuuuuuckkk-” He can’t even keep his mouth closed.

The attention is furious and fervent enough that after- minutes? It could be hours for all he knows- Hux thinks he might come undone right there into Ren’s mouth, but Ren backs off suddenly and leaves him gasping. _Desperate._ And slightly rageful. “Fucking hell, Ren.”

“Enough?” Ren says mildly, crawling up and over top of Hux, his tongue skimming over his lips sensually.

“Never, you bastard.”

“I thought that was you?”

Hux’s hand flies out to slap him but Ren is expecting it. He catches Hux’s pale wrist and pulls, an invisible hand yanking on his hip at the same time to flip him on his stomach. Hux starts to pull himself farther up the bed but Ren snatches his other wrist and pins the both together in one of his own strong hands. Hux hears the shift of fabric- finally, _finally,_ Ren must be taking his clothes off- but it’s his own body that feels leather next as Ren ties his wide belt around Hux’s forearms. The movement shifts him against the bed, brushing linen against his too-hard erection, and Hux can’t resist rutting against it. As soon as the belt is fully tied he feels something invisible wrap the base of his cock, forbidding him from moving it further.

“General. I thought you were to be useful to me, not to yourself?”

Hux can’t help it, he _whines_ , his hips rocking from side to side until Ren stills them with a hard slap across his ass. And another. And another. It hurts, and Hux’s eyes are watering again, but there’s something about the strength Ren exerts and the way he can’t stop his legs from kicking out with each strike that is destroying whatever remaining control he had over this situation. 

When Ren stops, it is to slide his hand into the cleft in Hux’s ass. Hux must be too unrestrained in his response, Ren shifts so his own legs pin Hux’s down, slicking him with something warm and oily as a finger toys with his hole. He doesn’t even care where Ren has acquired lube, he could have gone through Hux’s drawers and Hux wouldn’t mind as long as he _doesn’t kriffing stop._

The finger slides inside. Hux makes an unrestrained “nnnnffff” of a sound. “You got yourself ready,” Ren says appreciatively. Praisingly, maybe, but Hux can’t really be certain in the haze of arousal he’s currently in. Another finger joins the first, hooking, searching…

“Oh kriff there yes _fuck_ -”

He thinks he hears some sort of low chuckle out of Ren but it might as well be the hum of the hyperdrive for all Hux is capable of cogitating at the moment. When Ren inserts the third finger his words might not even be _words_ anymore, just panted, gibbered sounds timed to each slow, methodical stroke. He’s close, so close, just a little more-

Ren withdraws his hand, and Hux feels another bout of pressure at the base of his cock forbidding him from cumming and he thinks he might actually die if he doesn’t get to immediately. A tiny part of him that has maintained some semblance of rational thought has started to wonder if he’s being tortured. He screams with his teeth clamped together in frustration, turning his face down into the mattress to hide the tears that go along with it. 

A gentle hand brushes over the back of Hux’s head, _petting him_ , he realize. He would sneer if he could only catch his breath. “Enough?” Kylo whispers in his ear.

Hux howls an unintelligible promise of imminent homicide if Kylo doesn’t let him get off.

“Ask for it.”

Hux glances back as best he can, sweating, brow arched.

“Ask me to fuck you.”

His tongue has trouble remembering how to speak coherently. “Fuck me?” he gets out without it sounding like pleading. 

Ren takes hold of the belt his arms are tied in and pulls up maybe half an inch, stretching his shoulders uncomfortably. Hux hisses. “Ask nicely.”

“Please fuck me?” Ren doesn’t move. “Please fuck me, Supreme Leader?” Ren gives him that slightly pouty, smoldering look he’s been perfecting since he stopped wearing his mask all the time. “Yes, fine, you’re attractive, _get on with it_ -” 

“What did I say about useful words, General?” Hux has no idea when Ren managed to get his cock out, which he still damnably can’t see, but he can _feel_ it now, brushing over him, already slick, and pressing just between his cheeks like a horrible tease and that shoves his extremely frayed self-control aside once more.

“Kriffing- Ren, please- please-” Ren brushes his tip across Hux’s hole. “Fuck! Please, Ren, what do you want, just- anything, anything, just _fuck me_ -”

“You’ll cease taking the stims.”

“ _Kriff_ yes, yes, of course-” Hux can feel Ren very, very slowly pushing against him. _Into_ him. It’s the worst torture he’s ever experienced, because he needs it so, so badly.

“And you’ll begin using your sleep cycles for sleep. No work.”

“ _Yes_ , Ren, please- just _fuck_ -” It turns into a choked sort of wail when Ren pushes all the way inside in one deep, steady thrust. Hux is more or less weeping with gratitude, tears and saliva coating the sheets below his face. He’d normally hate that but he’s nearly biting through the linen with every thrust. The burn is incredible. Kylo must be exceptionally gifted. Hux promises himself that he’ll never dally with mediocre cock again. 

Ren is slow and steady at first, but when he starts to pick up the pace he pops the belt off Hux’s arms, letting the General brace better against the increase in speed with his hands clutched into the sheets by his face. Once Hux is positioned Ren really starts driving against him. The white-hot rise of Hux’s orgasm gets closer quickly now that Ren isn’t denying him. “Ren- Ren- I’m- _krifffuckkk_ -” he shoots across the sheets hard enough that he catches himself in the chin.

Ren doesn’t stop, even as Hux shudders into a drooling, undone mess. He hooks his fingers into Hux’s hipbones so hard that there will likely be marks and utterly has his way. If Hux were capable of getting hard again so quickly he probably would, but instead he just whimpers, savoring the sensation of being so roughly used. When Ren’s hand find his hair and pulls he knows Ren is close, and Hux musters his remaining energy to press himself up and push back against the hard thrusts. Once he’s a ways lifted off the sheets Ren wraps an arm about his waist and pulls him back, settling into Ren’s lap with both of them kneeling. Ren’s mouth traces his shoulder, finding the line of cum on his jaw and licking it off- Hux is so surprised by the gesture that he moans, loudly. Ren clutches him tightly for the last few thrusts and Hux enjoys the pleasant, roaring grunt of Ren’s orgasm in his ear as he spends himself. Ren’s hands run over him as they both pant, gentle caresses that Hux both wants to slap away and keep forever. 

Eventually Ren shifts, and Hux takes that as his cue to get off, the heady glow of the sex starting to fade into another need for sleep. He pulls himself into a non-damp side of the bed, telling himself he’ll only rest for a few minutes, then he’ll get to cleaning this up. “Is that… enough proof… of usefulness?”

Ren gives him an inscrutable sideways glance. The man has already managed to clean himself up and be fully dressed again, though he admittedly had something of an advantage in that he hardly took anything off. “I won’t pull you off the bridge. Don’t take the stims unless we’re in combat.” 

Hux bites off his initially reply of _That is kriffing why I took so many in the first place_. “Very well.”

“You can resume your post on the next appropriate cycle.”

“Good.” With the answer he needed, Hux relaxes back and closes his eyes. Just a few minutes, then-

When he next awakes he is absolutely _ravenous_. He turns his head to blink at the darkened room. There is a stack of ration bars on his nightstand and a large thermos. He blinks again to make sure that he’s seeing this right. Is… Is _Kylo Ren_ something of a considerate lover? Hux isn’t sure he wants to think about that too hard, it’s too dissonant with the trashing, petulant child who so often destroys half of his equipment in a temper. He forces himself up- kriff, but he’s sore in a few key places- picks up one of the bars, unwrapping it and chewing thoughtfully. 

The likely answer occurs to him when he’s halfway into the second bar. There isn’t a dissonance at all. Ren is a creature of passion, of furious feelings, and Hux has just invited those attentions to focus on himself. _Kriff._ Like he needs this, in addition to keeping the shattered remains of the First Order fleet together. Still, he’ll find a way to make it worth his while- outside the sex, of course, which was good enough to merit its own category in the mental file he is compiling. Hux will come up with some way to leverage this. Right after he gets another shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on another fic but I had a crap week and decided to write this smut instead, because smut is love, smut is life. If you like this, let me know! I'm considering doing the same scene from Ren's POV or expanding on things further (I'm open to hearing what you all would like to see as well.) Comments here are great, I also recently got a tumblr @HastaLux so you can hit me up there too.
> 
> If you like this you may also like A Loss of Control


End file.
